The Garland Family Vacation!
Out of the Blue One simple day, Garland was sleeping at home and, Sven was bored to death doing his school work; Garland told him to do some school work at home since he had lost much education in the EITC. Meanwhile, Stormwalker did the same thing except with a mug of rum on her left hand! When Sven had thought of an idea, he burst into his, father's room and yelled, " WE ARE GOING TOO ITALY!!!!!" Garland yelled, " I was having a bloody good dream!" Then after a moment of silence, Garland lifted his eyebrow and said, "Go pack my bags!!!" When Sven was leaving the room, his father screamed, "HEY! Go tell your sister we are going to Italy!" The Journey The bags were ready, and Sven had prepared his ship for Italy. As Garland and his daughter came aboard, Sven took the helm. It took 6 days too reach Italy, and the glaring sun had given everyone a good tan. As they arrived to the Italian harbor, the family reserved a beautiful shack near a fresh water zone. When they entered the shack, Garland's sister quickly fell asleep, and Sven just looked outside at the beautiful sea. Meanwhile, Garland was in the living room writing his books. When the full moon came out, Sven and his father went outside speaking of normal life, life in the EITC, life in combat. And there was a sprinkle of a tear in each of their eyes. That's when a merchant came out of nowhere. Garland was scared and whispered, "A hobo ay?" And Sven laughed and said, "It's the Italian merchant." Then Garland scratched his head and politely said, "Ciao!" Let The Fun Begin! At daylight, Stormwalker was outside, near the beach side, in Sven's terms, chilling. Then Sven yanked out a football from Garland's beach bag. ( Not Americano football.) When it was lunch time, Sven had packed a delicious Chicken Marcela from the market. A moment later, a few beautiful Italian girls walked by, and Garland just stared with both his eyes completely bulging. That's when Sven had a good laugh! When Garland was embarrassed enough, he asked to go hunting and Sven noded. They walked to the forest. What A Mistake As the family came to the forest, Sven dropped all the weaponry he had on the floor: 4 daggers, 2 broadswords, and 3 bayonets. Garland took the three bayonets and said,"You know what, Sven? I'm going to do this the cool way." With both guns loaded in Garland's hands, he marched, reading a book. That is when Stormwalker needed a weapon. As soon as she touched the daggers Sven said, "No, no, no, not for you!" Stormwalker took the knife and threw it at a coconut far above them. Then she winked. Sven had to choose only a broadsword. As the family marched together, 45 hobos lifted their heads from tree houses. Garland said, "Sven, do you think the merchants will give us some gunpowder?" Sven yelled, "Those aren't merchants! THEY'RE HOBOS!" The family ran out of the forest, while being chased by hobos with rocks. TO BE CONTINUED! Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories